


Wavering Courage

by MdmeCurie



Series: Wavering Courage [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Source blood, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MdmeCurie/pseuds/MdmeCurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen Magnus is visited by a ghost from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wavering Courage

Wavering courage by Madame Curie 

(yes, this is where my psued came from ; )

 

 

No rest for the Magnus

Empty as the Sanctuary was that evening, the halls were forever bending sounds into strangled whispers and other adrenaline rushes. Something Will Zimmerman, the resident psychiatrist, hasn’t quite gotten used to. 

Sporting a steamy cup of Darjeeling in one hand and a plate of food in the other, Will chuckled at his lack of etiquette. I’ll never learn. The huge oak doors to his employer’s library gave way as he firmly nudged at them with a knee.

Resting her head on the desk for less than a moment Helen Magnus barely dozed off. A chuckle and the subtle clatter of a cup and saucer at the door however, reset her senses immediately. Rats, almost! 

“Burning the candle at both ends again, Helen?” Will asked as he carefully crossed the floor. Putting the tea and salmon sandwiches in front of her he smiled. 

“Serving without a tray, William?” She frowned teasingly and winked at her young protégé. Leaning back in her chair, sipping the tea she asked, “I gather bringing me tea wasn’t your only reason for being up at this hour?”

“Uh, yeah. The Big Guy just called. He’s bringing a wounded abnormal back to the Sanctuary. He says she’ll need surgery. ETA in ten.” Will waited for her directions. 

“I’ll get the OR ready. You assist the field team and get the abnormal up here, Will.” Her last few words and the purposeful sound of her marching heals echoed in cannon as she strode off.

 

Almost

Feeling the blood drain from her face and the breath stolen from her lungs Helen almost fainted as she lay eyes on their new patient. Oh my God, almost! She gripped the edge of the first surface available, settling her nerves and emotions with a slow, deep breath she took a closer look at the injuries on the woman’s face and neck. “The wounds seem to be healing by themselves at the edges.” Helen whispered.

 

The Sasquatch stopped what he was doing, tilted his head towards the pale body and grunted in acknowledgment. “How?”

Softly the doctor’s hand stroked the tangled hair of the brunette laying unconsciously between them on the operating table. “Don’t you recognise her, Old friend?” Helen asked without taking her eyes off the woman.

The big guy looked at the patients face more closely and took a sniff at her scent. “Sandalwood and tangerine.” He noted and recalled the rare combination of essential oils from a far away memory. A face did not appear in his minds eye though. Gently he wiped across Helen’s cheek, seeing the appearance of this young woman before them moving his best friend to tears. 

“She’s alive.” Helen whispered barely audible, utter astonishment written on her face. “It‘s Manya. You’ll remember her as Professor Curie, she added when the Big guy didn‘t recall the name.”

Helen could not seem to catch her breath. One of her greatest allies in the emancipation of women in the scientific field had somehow, of all places turned up at her Sanctuary. 

Manya had not just been a colleague. Helen knew her as a dear friend and lover, thought to be deceased. Tragically succumbed to the harmful effects of long term exposure to radioactive metals in 1934. The year she also found the Big Guy. 

It was Tesla that alerted the scientific elite of the day that polonium and radon were hazardous. No one listened to him. No one except the Five had any way of protection. Not knowingly anyway during the early stage of their sometimes arrogant and reckless experimenting. They lost many great pioneering and adventurous minds. Madame Marie Curie, inventor of the X-ray was one of them. 

“I’ll draw a sample of blood and we’ll find out just how this is possible.” How can you be alive? Helen’s hands were a little shaky to the task and froze when she looked into drowsy yet very alive green eyes.

“Helen?” a raspy voice questioned. A few seconds later she was unconscious again. 

 

So not you

Will and Kate had taken turns during the days. Helen never left her side during the first few nights, tending to her deeper wounds and comforting her though nightmares. Manya was healing but it took all the strength she had. The blood tests showed that Manya had been injected with a modified dose of source blood. How she came by it and when was a mystery yet to be solved. 

After a few nights, Helen got back to work like a woman possessed and left the rest of the caring up to Will.

“I’m not all that happy with this arrangement, Helen.” The psychiatrist finally vented after another week had passed pacing across the office.  
“She keeps asking for you. What’s the deal between you two? Is it that bad that you can’t even talk? I mean, she won’t talk to me and I want to know what kind of abnormal I’m dealing with here.” This is so not you!

No reply came from his mentor. Instead Helen picked up a few files and ordered them a little too neatly heading for the lab. 

Grabbing her white coat, Will tried to slow her down. For crying out loud! “Why won’t you let me in?” His voice harsher than intended. “Please? He added in a softer tone.

 

“I guess you’ll have to wait until I’m ready.” The doctor spoke resolutely avoiding further eye contact. “I’ll be in the lab if you need me, Will.”

Once again he watched Helen leave him hanging with not even a tad of information. Even the Big Guy wasn’t sharing the little he knew, and Will knew he knew something by the way he was doting on Helen more than usual.

Will shrugged his shoulders in defeat and headed back to his patient. “Have it your way.”


End file.
